Beacon's Exorcist
by Discarab
Summary: Allen has been thrown into Beacon academy. Trying to find a way to get back home while also managing his persona as a hunter in training. But not without help as he made a few new friends. ( WILL CONTINUE AFTER CHRISTMAS )
1. Chapter 1

**Beacon's Exorcist**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story. As you know well why wouldn't you this is a RWBY crossover, it takes place after Allen gains the crown clown. This is going to be my first real story, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and if you can get some more people to read. I would like some input. Well I should stop talking and get to what you guys want to see. Now without any delay here it is. Beacon's Exorcist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or RWBY each series belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The unknown stranger **

Allen sighed under his breath as he quietly thought to himself. How long had it been since he'd seen civilization? About a month if his memory still wasn't frozen solid. He raised his hand to his mouth to cover a sneeze as the cold wind blew into his face.

" Damn it Komui " He yelled, why shouldn't he? He had been traveling for a month in Greenland do to a vague report from some villager do to abnormal weather patterns. Storms with lightning as bright at the sun and rain as cold as ice one minute, and the next clear skies with blazing hot winds. It was quite like the village he went to close to when he first started his job as an exorcist, he met a father and his daughter named Helga. Helga tolled him that her father was obsessed with finding the leaf of revival. An object from legend said to revive the dead. He and Kanda managed to find the two nearly frozen to death in the snow, the father ended up following them as they searched for the innocence that was causing the abnormal weather. One thing led to another and he and Kanda actually ended up re uniting a father with daughter, the trip was not without the patented glare he got from Kanda however. Thank god he didn't have this mission with him, what he was on was just an easy solo mission or so he thought. He had been sent Greenland when similar abnormal weather patterns occurred in this area it had to be innocence. That was how he got here, currently trudging through 3 feet worth of ice and snow. His golem companion Tim Campy what looked like a yellow sphere with wings and a cross in the center was currently flying right over an opening of a nearby cave. Where the innocence was supposedly hidden. He put on a face of genuine discomfort as he nearly tripped down the steep, wet and gravely floor of the cave with sheets of ice forming on the side walls. He looked to the right his golem flying with relative ease down to the bottom of the cave in an almost teasing fashion. Allen sighed.

" lucky, you don't have to walk down this damnable floor, wait for me at the bottom ". His golem floated down to sit on a rock at the bottom center of the cave.

Allen brought his right arm up to his left scratching the shoulder of his anti akuma weapon. He cursed as he realized that he wasn't holding on to the wall, and slipped on the ice like rock. After about ten seconds of continuous rolling he landed face first his but in the air, legs behind him on the ground in a kneeling fashion as he slid and stopped right next to the rock Tim Campy was sitting on.

" shut it " groaned Allen as if Tim Campy could talk, and he knew that if the Golem could talk it would be mocking him right now.

He sat up in a less than graceful fashion and continued following his golem deeper into the cave. It soon got pitch black the darkness slowly overtaking the sunlight from the entrance like snakes waiting to pounce on their prey. Allen took out a mini flashlight from one of the pockets from his black and white exorcist uniform ( Think the uniform from season 1 ) he never understood why he kept this uniform, but seeing as it was still his current favorite and was perfect for this cold weather he didn't mind wearing it on this mission. He broke from his thoughts as he saw near the end of the cave was a room with a slight purple glow. As he got closer and closer to the entryway the sound of insane laughter got louder and louder. He poked his head in the room being carful to stay in the shadows in case someone or something was in here with him.

" wow " was all Allen managed to utter as he took in his surroundings it what looked like a massive underground temple. With paintings on the walls depicting what looked like black creatures with bone white and red masks. On the ceiling and floors he saw paintings of what looked to be warriors, some with swords and axes, others with guns and bows and arrows. In the center of the massive circular room was a pedestal which on top was,

" what is that?" Allen thought in confusion and slight fear. He had never seen an item like that before, and the way it was emanating energy he could tell this was this was the object that was causing the abnormal weather. The object was circular, light blue and looked like an eye. As he cautiously walked towards the mysterious object the laughing he had heard when he entered was as loud and clear as can be.

" what is this laughing?" Allen thought " Could it be an akuma? "

The idea was definite possibility the earl or a Noah would definitely want the object in the center of the room, based on the energy it was giving off it was an object of power. The laughing kept getting louder and louder the closer he got to the object, that was when he realized it wasn't laughter, it was crying. Someone was crying but he couldn't see who. The only entrance was where he came from and from what he could see there were no windows or gaps in this large room. His boots clinked on the ground as he got closer to the eye. That was when he saw a liquid coming from what would have been the pupil of the eye. The eye was..._ crying?_ When the eye was just out of arms reach his left eye burst to life. In a similar way to when he was in the Asian branch recovering.

" what the hell why is it reacting like this " He lifted his left arm up to cover his eye. " This is almost as bad as when I was in the Asian branch. But this eye isn't an akuma."

Allen rolled on the ground in pain both hand covering his left eye as Tim Campy flew around frantically searching for a way to help his friend. Allen looked up at the eye like object while he was leaning on the pillar. The crying got louder and louder every inch closer he got to the eye. It wasn't crying in pain, he thought. It was the type of crying like it was begging for help for someone to take it off this pillar it was sad and sounded exactly like the souls trapped in akuma, it wasn't able to do anything about it's own pain. That was probably why his eye was reacting this way it definitely felt like an akuma. With a bit of struggle, the pain in his left eye never ceasing he brought his right hand to the object desperate to make whatever was in this eye stop crying. The force he felt as his hand got close to the object was unnaturally strong, the force constantly pushing his hand away. Much to his frustration his hand could not get any closer than one inch to the object.

" Why? Why can't I grab it? " Allen whined, he wanted the crying to stop he wanted to leave. But the object was pulling him almost screaming at him to pick it up. So why couldn't he? The object seemed to want to leave or at the very least be held, it was just this energy that was keeping him back. He wondered, the energy seemed to be similar to akuma and akuma kill humans. But akuma can't beat innocence. Allen thought with a smirk proud that he figured out the riddle. He stretched out left hand the sleeve being pushed back to reveal his arm due to the sheer force of the energy. But just like his guess he was able to grab the object, as his middle finger grew closer and closer to the object the dark energy seemed to pick up. Feeling unworldly and dangerous, but honestly when had he ever backed out of danger? Especially since he gained the Crown Clown. With that in mind he willed his left hand to the eye looking object his middle finger finally landing right on the pupil like imprint. What was a small feeling of victory soon turned to fear as the object suddenly began to grow absorbing his arm. He felt his entire body being dragged in by the ever growing eye. He began to scream.

" Tim Campy! Grab on and pull! " Allen screamed desperate rid his arm of the damnable eye. Allen felt Tim Campy grab the hood of his coat, but to no avail.

" ACTIVATE " Allen yelled trying to get his innocence to respond. " ACTICATE! " It was all but lost now his entire left body had been already pulled into the now vortex like pupil. Which had grown to three times his height. His innocence didn't respond.

" After all I have done after all I have been through this is what will do me in " Screamed Allen as the last of his body was pulled into the vortex, Tim Campy along with him. " Is this really how I die, not by my friends side or from an akuma." What would everyone think? They would be decimated if he suddenly disappeared again, especially Lenalee. But he didn't feel any pain which was odd, instead it felt like something was pulling him to help. Like someone was screaming in his ears that if he didn't go it would die. No matter what the cost, Allen thought, he always wanted to avoid loss of life. But he didn't want to jump straight in do to an assumption. That was why he was struggling to escape, to get out. He saw Tim Campy try one last tug to get him out, until the vortex pulled in what seemed like retaliation Tim Campy into itself swallowing Tim Campy whole.

" Tim Campy " Allen screamed this was a problem. Even if he did make it out Tim had to be the one to lead him through the maze of this cave system, without Tim he would get lost. Since the hallways were to cramped for Noah's ark to teleport him away to safety. He would end up wandering the cave system until eventual death from starvation. It didn't feel like the vortex was trying to kill him. It felt like it was trying to embrace him. But he still had no idea what would happen if he just jumped in.

" So a slow agonizing death in a cave system, with close to a 0 percent chance of me leaving, or I jump in and hope for the best with a chance of escaping. " He inwardly gave a sigh at the irony of his situation deciding it was better to travel after Tim with a chance of survival than to die horribly in a cave. He closed his eyes and let the vortex suck him in with one last word: " What have I gotten myself into " the last word echoing off the walls as the last of him was enveloped into the vortex.

* * *

><p>" Where am I " Allen mumbled feeling the air brush against him. Straining he moved his eyes left and right trying to find Tim who was flying straight above him. But something wasn't right. He didn't feel like he was on solid ground instead it felt like he was in the air. Fearing the worst and glancing to the left he saw a forest of red trees. The morning sunlight shining on the top of the leaves made it look like a sea of blood. There was just one problem... he was falling, and fast. Suddenly all feeling returned to his body as he flailed around in the open air, quite frightened to look down. Tim Campy it seems was in a similar position as it was obviously struggling to keep up with him as he fell to the ground. Earth getting closer and closer with every second that passed by.<p>

" Crap! If I don't do something quick I really am going to die." Allen glanced to the right noticing a long sturdy branch to his right. " Tim grab on " Allen yelled, to which Tim obliged. " Here goes nothing, Tim this is going to hurt. Clown belt! " The second the words left his mouth his arm transformed into his anti akuma weapon with 5, 3 feet long blades on the tip of each of his left hand's fingers. And a white cloak with a metal masquerade mask on the back of the cloak's white hood. He lifted up his left hand towards the nearest branch and released a long rope made of white innocence. The rope grabbed onto the branch wrapping around and firmly attaching itself to support Allen's Weight. Using the momentum from his fall Allen swung away from the ground, snapping the branch in the process. Causing he and his golden golem to go flying through the trees. Allen searching for another branch to slow their momentum.

" Tim Campy try to hold on, I am going to grab another bran- " Allen was cut off when his body landed hard on a stone pillar causing him to cough up some blood. As he felt himself fall towards the hard ground.

" This looks ancient, did I just stumble on some old ruins " Allen coughed as he fell. There were some small pedestals surrounding what looked like the central platform, which, to his dismay was made of harder materials than the rest of the ruins, just his luck that he would fall on the only part of the floor made of solid metal.

" Damn " mumbled Allen as he laid back first on the iron platform he just landed on, Tim Campy sitting on his chest. " I think I may have hit my head, that would explain why everything is getting darker " Allen thought as he looked around one last time before losing consciousness. But what confused him the most before he passed out was what was on the small pedestals. " Why are there chess pieces here? "

* * *

><p>" Come on team RWBY! "<p>

" Ow! Jeez I told you Ruby don't wake me up like that for the last time ".

" Weiss is right, that can get annoying. " Mumbled Blake who looked up to see her team's leader awake and fully dressed in her patented red and black clothes.

" What is it this time? " Ruby's older sister Yang tiredly whispered as she pulled her pillow over her face.

" It's training time! The tournament is starting in a few days and we need to be ready ". Yelled Ruby with glee. And to her teammates despair as each one of them covered their ears.

" Five more minutes " Yang sighed to the agreement of Weiss and Blake.

" Come on guys! Team JNPR is already there, we can't let us fall behind " To those words every sleeping member of team RWBY shot out of bed to freshen up, Ruby smirked knowing full well how competitive each one of her teammates was.

" Where are we going? " asked Yang rubbing her eyes tiredly as she put on her battle gear.

" The Emerald forest! The teachers cleared most of the grim out yesterday, but the grim will be back soon so today is the only day we can train there safely ". By the time Ruby finished explaining all of them were already out the door and on their way to the Cliffside entrance of the forest.

" So anywhere specific you want to train at? " Weiss grumbled obviously not used to waking up this early.

" I was thinking around the old temple where we did our initiation at " said Ruby to her teammates, clearly excited about the tournament coming up in a few days. " You know, it's a nice and flat open space, and we would be able to see any left over grim coming out of the forest long before they got to us ". Yang, Weiss and Blake all groaned at where they would be training, obviously not a fan of the long walk ahead of them.

" Why don't we just train at the Cliffside " yawned Blake who moved her right hand over her mouth.

" Team Ren and Pyrrah already told me they will be training there, and every other team participating has called all the good spots in the forest so that's the only place left " Ruby sighed, Yang could obviously tell that her younger sister was also not a fan of the long walk to get to the temple once they arrived at the forest. Yang noticed when they got outside how quiet it was in Beacon, to which Ruby told her that most of the teams where either training in the forest or still asleep.

" How many teams are in the forest right now " yawned Blake and Weiss probably wanting to figure out the chances of them running into another group.

" Right now only team JNPR and us are up right now, if we left while everyone was training in the forest it would take much longer to get to the temple " spoke Ruby gleefully as they walked up to face of the Cliffside, seeing team JNPR already up and training. Pyrrah was teaching Jaune how to use a sword more effectively Pyrrah blocking while Jaune was looking for an opening to strike. Ren and Nora were just sitting on a nearby tree watching their team leader and Pyrrah spar.

" Hey Ren, Nora " Ruby yelled as she ran up to the tree the two were sitting on.

" Hi Ruby " Nora yelled, the ginger jumping of the branch she and Ren were sitting on and did a backflip before landing right in front of Ruby and the the rest of her team. Ren however just jumped off and landed right next to Nora.

" Hello Ruby I'm guessing you and your team have come out to train as well? " asked the raven haired teen Ren.

" You guessed it Ren, since the teachers cleared out the forest yesterday me Weiss, Yang and Blake are going to go train at the temple " Ruby exclaimed while moving her arms in the air. Ren glanced over behind her seeing the rest of team RWBY who all looked a bit groggy.

" Well I hope you have a fun time training " said Ren as he turned his head back to Pyrrah and Jaune who were currently walking towards them.

" You guys are training at the old temple " asked Pyrrah with her eyebrow raised in question.

" Yep " do you guys want to come and join us? We could hold our own mini tournament there!

" That's actually not a bad idea " Weiss mumbled through a yawn as she walked up to team JNPR and her team leader, with a nod of agreement from Blake and Yang.

" Well it's not a bad idea, we will probably be facing each other in the tournament after all. It may be good to get a taste of everyone's fighting style, but that's not my decision ". Pyrrah nodded towards Jaune who noticed and started thinking.

" It could be fun " Jaune said bashfully with a hand on the back of his head. " I wouldn't mind fighting you guys, it would be good experience on my part, what about you Ren and Nora? "

" I don't see why not, what about you Nora " Ren said with a hand on his chin in a thinking position his eyes looking towards the sky in thought.

" Yay temple! " Nora exclaimed jumping in the air with her hands up in glee. Ruby and Yang looked at her wondering what was going on inside her head.

" I'll just take that as a yes " Ruby squeaked as Nora started skipping around them. " The more the better, you guys don't mind right? "

" No way Iv'e been waiting for ages to fight Pyrrah! " Yang yelled.

" Well Ruby, will you take the lead? " Jaune asked? The rest of team JNPR and RWBY already heading to the Cliffside to make there way to the temple.

" Sure thing Jaune, you better give it your all " Ruby said giving Jaune a thumbs up. " Well what are you waiting for? Lets go ".

* * *

><p>It took team RWBY and JNPR quite a while to make it to the temple about an hour at most. Even without the grim it was still easy to get lost in the dense of blood red trees. Ruby sighed as they finally got to the final stretch of wood before they made it to the temple currently talking to Yang about the tournament.<p>

" Who do you think you will be going against Yang " Ruby asked her sister as she skipped over a rock.

" Me? I wouldn't mind fighting someone with good hand to hand combat skills, no one at this school can currently match me in that department " Yang sighed with pride. " What about you little sister? anything in particular you want to see at the tournament? "

" Hmmmm I wouldn't mind seeing some new weapons, I have seen most of what Vale has to offer right now so I'm excited about what the other kingdoms students will bring out ". As Ruby said this she got a glint in her eye obviously excited about the new weapons she would be seeing at the tournament. To this Yang sighed it was well known that her little sister was a weapons junkie and was obsessed with constantly finding new ways to upgrade her Crescent Rose scythe.

" Really that's all your excited for not meeting new people? Maybe we can actually find you a date somehow " Yang teased, to which her younger sister went up a vibrant shade of red.

" Lets just focus on training right now " Ruby groaned to embarrassed to come up with a come back. Ruby looked over her left shoulder to the rest of team RWBY Weiss seemed to be asking Blake questions about what it was like to be a faunus, to which Blake happily replied. Glad to make Weiss see from her point of view about the discrimination the faunus were facing. Weiss seemed to be asking currently about the types of faunus.

" So how many different types of faunus are out there? I mean I know you are part cat, but what else is there? "

" As you have seen in school, Weiss there are faunus that are part rabbit and monkey sometimes there are even faunuses that are part bear or lizard. " Blake exclaimed with her index finger in the air.

" I know about those types of faunus Blake " Weiss pouted. " I'm talking about faunus that are part carnivore. I have seen faunus that are part herbivore or omnivore, but never something like part tiger or lion. " Weiss asked to which Blake seemed to be thinking before finally answering.

" Yes there are faunus like that, but they are rare. The only ones I know of that are part carnivore are leaders of the white fang. There may be one that is part carnivore in school, but I seriously doubt it. Those who are part carnivore are put under strict surveillance due their high blood lust. " Answered Blake causing Weiss to pale.

" Does that mean that they are all killers ". Stuttered Weiss fearing that someone like that would be in her school.

" No very few become killers. Most just join the army, or become a hunter to satisfy their bloodlust " Blake stated as she turned her head to address her team leader. " Ruby how much longer till we get to the temple? "

Ruby turned to face Blake " I think only about twenty more minutes, why? "

" No reason it's just the more time we spend walking the less time we spend training " Blake answered with a groan.

" Anyway don't worry Blake, we still have most of the day to tra- " Ruby cut off when she felt something hit her left cheek. " Ow! Yang did you just hit me?! "

" What, no! What gave you that idea? "

" Well something metal just hit me! " Ruby yelled annoyed, her left hand holding her cheek.

" Um guys " Pyrrah pointed towards the front of the group at a golden flying object. " What is that? "

Ruby and the rest of the group all turned to where Pyrrah was pointing. There, floating right in front of Ruby was what looked like a small bird. Except it was obviously not anything they had seen before. Instead of a body or a head, the wings were attached to a golden sphere with what looked like a cross in the middle, the weird object also had a tail coming out the back of the sphere. Everyone just seemed to stare at the object for a good minute or so before Ruby let her child like instincts kick in, grabbing the object so the wings came out the bottom of her palms. Ruby was ecstatic.

" Awwww! It's so cute! " Ruby hugged the golden object gaining stares from everyone except Nora, who seemed to be just as interested in the object as Ruby was. Pyrrah walked up to the two equally curious about the animal, but instead of holding or suffocating the mysterious animal like Nora and Ruby were currently doing. She just stood there and took mental notes on the creature before finally speaking.

" Does anyone know what animal this is? " Pyrrah asked curiously, completely amiss to what species this animal belonged to.

" Wait you don't know what this is Pyrrah? " Jaune asked while walking up to Ruby and Nora trying to get a closer look at the animal. Pyrrah shook her head.

" No Jaune, I have never seen anything like this before. How about you guys. " Pyrrah turned to the rest of the group, hoping that one of them could spread some light on this animal that she had never seen before. To her dismay everyone just shook their head.

" Should we take it with us back to Beacon when we are done training? One of the teachers have to know what this thing is. " Yang stated, waiting for confirmation from the rest of her teammates, along with team JNPR. Who all nodded in agreement.

" Wait don't we need something to hold it in? " Ruby asked, putting her arms up in a thinking position. Unknowingly letting go of the creature.

" Ruby! " Pyrrah screamed as the creature flew away.

" Crap! Come on we need to catch it. " Blake yelled, running after the creature along with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR, before the creature stopped dead in it's tracks. Everyone cursed as they tried to slow down, running over one another and falling on the blood red grass. Once both teams managed to get back on their feet and dust themselves off, they were surprised to see the creature still waiting for them.

" The hell, wouldn't that have been the perfect time to get away from us? " Yang scoffed staring at the creature.

" Maybe it doesn't want to get away, look. " Ren pointed at the creature as it flew about 10 meters away before stopping and turning back to face the two teams. " It wants us to follow it. "

" Um excuse me everybody, but don't we need to be training right now? We can't afford to waste any more time chasing after something we know nothing about. " Weiss stated matter of factly.

" Wait, we are going to train at the temple right? " Jaune asked.

" Yes, why Jaune did something happen? " Pyrrah asked, worried for her leader's safety.

" No that's not it, but isn't that the way to the temple? " Jaune pointed in the direction of where golden object was leading them. The object itself still patiently waiting, hovering 10 meters away. There, to the left of the creature was a small eroded rock. Signifying that they were close to the temple. A awkward silence consumed the area of the two teams Ruby was currently thinking whether or not shteams the two teams should still follow the creature. Wait, why was she so paranoid? The animal didn't look, sound or even feel dangerous. If it was Ren would have already senseits dangerous aura, the older teen was easily the best of the two groups at sensing aura but the teen was currently quiet. She wasn't afraid of the golden bird like thing. Except especially when you are a leader of a hunter group you can't help but be cautious.

" Nora! Wait where are you going?! " Ren shouted snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Ruby looked up to see Nora gone, currently running after the golden animal through a clearing of trees that served as the entrence to the temple courtyard. Causing the two teams to go running after the ginger.

" The hell why did she just run off, she does know that we have no information on that creature right? " Yang turned to face Ren while running. Looking at him as if he had the answers.

" Well why are you all looking at me like that? " Tick marks started appearing on the Chinese teen's head.

" Well " Weiss asked.

" Well what? "

" You knew Nora longer than anyone else here. Even a novice would know not to go running of in this situation, and she made it to Beacon so she's no novice."

" You honestly think I know what goes on in her head. Trust me, she can handle herself for a few seconds if she gets ambushed. "

" AIYEEEEEE! "

" That sounded like Nora! " team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR started sprinting the instant they heard the scream. Bursting through the trees weapons drawn eyes landing on a kneeling Nora.

" Nora thank god! I thought something happened." Ren walked up to his childhood friend putting a hand on her shoulder, the smile on his face disappearing once he saw what, or should he say who she was kneeling next to. It was a boy about Ruby's age, wearing all hoodie and white, with a black hood currently shadowing the top half of the boy's face. Sitting on the boy's torso was the mysterious golden animal they had been chasing.

" What should we do? He looks hurt "

" Well that's a stupid question Ruby, the answer is obvious. We bring him back to Beacon and get him medical attention " Weiss scolded, her gaze never wavering from the boy laying at Nora's feet.

" Aw! After we walked all the way out here " Yang complained her hands lifted behind her head.

" Well we have no choice he could very well die if we leave him out here " Blake almost glared at Yang, insulted that her friend would turn her back on someone in need.

" Alright alright jeez ever here of sarcasm ". Yang held her hands up defensively.

" This isn't something you should joke about Yang " Pyrrah scolded.

" At any rate let's just get him back to the academy. Once we drop him off at the nurses office we'll come back here and train " Any objections? The entire group shook their heads. " Good than let's go we are burning daylight " .

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is , the first chapter. Please review, give suggestions and don't hold back on pointing out problems just no ranting okay. Thanks and see you next time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I'm back and for those who read the last chapter and decided to review I thank you. We continue in the story directly after team RWBY and JNPR drop off Allen off at Beacon.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**A joker in the midst of swords and shields **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or RWBY all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>White was all Allen could see once he passed out nothing but an eternal plane of white. The dreaded color drenched the sky and walls to give it the image of a sheet of paper just waiting for a pen to meet it's plane. This is where Allen currently sat, in a hard cold throne of stone. His arms and legs chained. He had been here once before, when he learned of his powers of the Noah's ark. Standing right in front of him just like the first time he was here, was the man who had gifted him, or cursed him with that power of the musician the fourteenth.<p>

" Hello Allen " Was all the fourteenth said to Allen.

" Fourteenth? Why am I here. Where are my friends? "

" Do you not remember? You fell " As the Noah said this Allen could feel the memories of the past few hours come rushing back to him, his head was still pounding.

" What do you want? " Allen whispered knowing that the man could hear him. Allen wanted to get back to the order as soon as possible, what part of him commanded his body to jump into that portal. He had never done something so idiotic before and the thought of it made him angry. But what was that forest of red trees, never in all of his time on this earth had he ever come across trees with blood red leaves and something told him the man in front of him knew entirely what was going on.

" Do you remember what happened now musician? " The fourteenth addressed.

" Yes I do and I don't see why you had to drag me to this horrid spot in my mind just to make me remember falling into some forest " Allen spoke barely holding onto his anger. He always hated the fourteenth for making him the musician, which because of that fact caused some finders and higher ranking members of the black order, who he was previously good friends with, now just gave him a cold glare when they thought he wasn't looking. That hate wasn't going to go away any time soon.

" I dragged you here to tell you that, for now, you can't use the ark to get back to the black order " The fourteenth stated. Which caused Allen to start worrying the second the second the news reached his ears. Why couldn't he use the ark. If he was somewhere far away without a map it could take him months to get back to the order. But worrying wasn't going to solve this problem, first he needed to know why.

" Why can't I use the ark? I thought it allowed the user to travel to any dimension or place at any time " Allen asked, the worry appearing in his voice.

" The reason you can't use it is because this is one of the few dimensions that the earl does not know of, this dimension, like my fourteenth room in the ark is not connected to the database. The only reason you managed to get in and out of the fourteenth room in the first place was because you were the musician " The fourteenth explained with just a hint of pity in his voice. Allen was starting to panic, if that was true and he couldn't use the ark than he really was stuck wherever the heck he was. But then how did he get here? The portal he was sucked in was the most likely answer and if it could bring him here than surely it should be able to bring him back to his world. He was about to ask the fourteenth before the man opened his mouth to speak to him.

" Odin's eye "

" What " Was all Allen could say before the fourteenth continued.

" It's what brought you here, made as a prototype for the ark, however when the earl figured out that it could only travel to one dimension he scrapped the plan entirely. Hiding the first eye away. "

" Where's the second? " Allen asked.

" Somewhere in this dimension, the eyes only activated for ones of pure heart and could only be destroyed by ones of pure heart. Which is why the earl hid the eye in your dimension away. He couldn't destroy it so he had to hide it. " The fourteenth explained before finishing: " Before you ask, yes, the other eye could bring you home " At these words Allen's eyes lit up there was a way he could get home. There was still hope, but that hope was crushed by what the fourteenth said next. " However one eye can only be activated once per year. Which means Allen even if you do find the eye you still have to wait a year before you can get back to the order "

" There isn't any way to speed up the process " Allen asked hoping that there would be an answer.

" Sorry but no, even the odds of finding one is astronomically slim " The fourteenth answered crushing Allen's hope.

" So what you are saying is that I'm stuck here " Allen replied almost to the verge of tears. What about all of his friends back at the order? What would they think? What about Lenalee? He just got back from being presumed dead and now he was going to disappear all over again.

" Don't worry Allen I originally helped make the eyes of odin, so I can lock onto their energy signature and lead you there " Allen's mind was going a mile a minute. The fourteenth helped make the eye's? How and why? No, those questions weren't important. What is important is getting home.

" How long will it take to find the eye of odin? "

" As I said, the eyes take a while to regain all of their lost energy. So you still need to wait a year. After that time I should easily find the other eye "

A year, Allen thought sadly. Well it was better than nothing at least. " Allen I need to go, we will talk again in a year then I will explain everything " The fourteenth announced his leaving and faded away into the endless white plain. The white plain fading away as well into colors and shapes until Allen was finally awake. He was laying on what felt like a hospital bed, relieved when he felt his gloves were still on, his uniform not removed.

" So he is finally awake "

Allen shot his head to the side, his eyes landing on what looked like a thirty year old man holding a cane and a cup of coffee, the man also had white hair the same shade as his own. Allen continued to stare at the man, it was uncanny how much he looked like Komui always carrying his own cup of coffee.

" You aren't from around here are you? " The man asked in a bored tone.

" What tipped you off? " Allen answered finally speaking after what seemed like minutes, his gaze never wavering from the odd man with a cane.

" Well for one " The man tipped his coffee mug towards Tim Campy, who was currently sitting on Allen's chest. " I've never seen a creature like that in my life, which is saying something. Secondly your clothes, or should I say uniform I have never seen a crest in that fashion before " The man answered still standing in the door way. Allen was currently thinking about ways to explain Tim Campy and his exorcist uniform when a question of his own popped into his mind.

" Um excuse me sir " Allen asked politely, to which the man smiled and nodded for Allen to continue with his question. " Do you mind telling me where I am? " Allen asked trying to sound as polite and innocent as possible, the man seemed to choke on his coffee when Allen finished asking.

" Do you seriously not know? You wandered through the emerald forest all by yourself and you don't know where you are. That's like asking what a grimm is " The man answered Allen, who was currently now wondering as well what a grimm was.

" And grimm are? " Allen asked, to which the man spat out his coffee which was currently drinking. The man looked at Allen, trying to find any deceit or hint of a lie, but all he saw was a genuinely confused boy. But there was something about this boy that was different, they were his eyes and those eyes had the look of a warrior in them that not even his best students had. The eyes of one who had been through hell and back and would dive right back in to save those close to them, the traits of a perfect hunter.

" What's your name? "

" Allen Walker sir and you? "

" Ozpin director of Beacon " Ozpin answered with just a hint of pride.

" Beacon? " Allen asked with a confused eyebrow raised.

" Yes Beacon the best academy in the three kingdoms for training hunters and huntresses " Ozpin announced.

" Hunters, huntresses, grimm, three kingdoms? Where the heck am I? " Allen thought. Ozpin looked at the newly dubbed Allen, it was clear to him that Allen had no idea where he was. But going by what team RWBY and JNPR told the nurse when they came across Allen in the forest he seemed to have a pretty bad concussion. The boy must have contracted amnesia when he hit his head. But then what about the boy's eyes? Those kind of eyes don't just appear. They come from experience and hardship, so whatever Allen didn't forget was still enough to give him the eyes of the warrior? But for now he should at least explain what grimm and Beacon are if the boy truly forgot.

" I can tell you are confused let me explain " Ozpin then began to explain to Allen about the grimm, hunters and huntresses and Beacon. Even about the students who brought him here after finding him in the forest. Each piece of information added to the pile of questions Allen had, but what confused him the most was the question Ozpin asked when he was done explaining.

" So Allen. How would you like to be a hunter? " Ozpin asked, there was no way he would waste a boy with eyes like that on some desk job. The boy could become an excellent hunter and he would make sure that he would.

" Me a hunter, how and why? If it's true that I have amnesia wouldn't it make more sense for me to get a desk job? " Allen did not want to be tangled up in this world's affairs, but it did intrigue him about the prospect of being a hunter. He was used to fighting and these grimm did not seem nearly as powerful as the noah or akuma. But any chance of argument was crushed when Ozpin placed what looked like a school uniform onto his bedside table.

" I'm the type who can tell a person's potential just by looking at them. You have a lot of potential to be a hunter Allen. So be happy, you just got pushed up two years " Ozpin said leaving no room for argument. As he turned to leave he said one more thing to Allen.

" Oh, just leave the uniform there for now. Make sure you are at the Cliffside to the emerald forest in twenty. I did tell you where that is right? If you want to be part of Beacon be there, or, if you want to spend your life behind a desk sit there and wait for the next ship to bring you home " At that Ozpin left, closing the door behind him leaving Allen to his thoughts.

" A student huh? I've never gone to a school before " Allen glanced at the uniform wondering what he should do. " Well I'd rather be fighting at the front lines than be stuck at some desk job " Allen said to no one, scooping up his uniform with his left hand and rushing out the door to find Ozpin. " Don't worry everyone, I will be home soon "

* * *

><p>Ruby ate her chocolate chip cookie in silence, she was currently sitting in the lunch room with her team, across from them sat team JNPR. The two teams had just arrived at the lunch room after a arduous day of training. Since they had to waste about three hours dragging the boy they found in the emerald forest back to Beacon, the two teams ended up training in the school's arena. Sadly team CRDL was also training in the arena at that time, and their team leader Cardin ended up mercilessly teasing Jaune the entire training session. Only stopping when Yang gave Cardin a strong kick to the face, which knocked him out but got the two teams banned from the training arena the entire day. But it wasn't all bad, they managed to get the arena reserved for their teams tomorrow as a reward from Goodwitch for bringing the injured boy to Beacon. In fact, the two teams seemed more lively than ever.<p>

" Did you see Cardin's face after I kicked him? It was priceless! He looked like I just hit nobility or something! " Yang was currently celebrating her " victory " with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR.

" Maybe now he wont be so brutish around school " Weiss stated smiling. Witch Ruby found weird, the white haired girl never took enjoyment from the pain of others. But everybody seemed to have a bone to pick with Cardin so it wasn't that surprising.

" Well if he does try to make fun of us again I'll give em' a taste of these " Yang boasted holding up her ember Celica's.

" We don't want to kill him " said Pyrrha, whose eyes were saying something else entirely.

" If only we could have trained at the temple, the we wouldn't have to deal with a bastard like Cardin " Yang scowled stretching her arms above her head.

" Well that boy needed our help " Ruby piped in.

" Speaking of which did any of you figure out who he is? " Ren asked, to which everyone at the table gave a sad shake of the head.

" How did he even get that deep into the emerald forest without being seen by any cameras, it's extremely dangerous out there and he didn't have any weapons " Blake wondered with her hand to her chin.

" He sure was lucky that the teachers cleared out all the grimm yesterday "

" Maybe he was a student from another kingdom? He could have come here to spy on us during the tournament " Ren wondered to which Weiss just shook her head.

" There's no way, we didn't even see a weapon on him. Even the most retarded hunter would have brought a weapon into that forest even if there weren't any grimm, and I highly doubt a rival school would steep as low to spying on a rival's students so it just doesn't add up "

" Well we shouldn't worry about it. Even if he was from another kingdom Ozpin would have sent him off to a nearby hospital the second we left " Ruby told her teammates.

" But what if- " Pyrrha stopped when the intercoms blared to life.

" Attention all students and staff. A transfer student from another kingdom has just arrived this morning and is currently taking his initiation. Any student or staff member who would like to watch said initiation please turn your scrolls or personal devices to channel five thank you and have a nice day " - click

" Transfer student? Anyone here heard about this? " Blake asked around the table but everyone was just as surprised as she was.

" Well should we watch? If he's a transfer student from another university he could give us a layout on what to expect from some of the competition " Weiss stated, already turning her phone to the appropriate channel along with Blake, Yang and Ruby. The members from team JNPR just turned their heads to the nearest T.V which was already showing images of the new student.

" Well I'll be damned " Yang joked, there standing on a Launchpad, was the boy they found in the forest moving and as healthy as can be. " Allen Walker huh cute name, oh! And look Ruby he's the same age as you! " Yang teased playfully punching her sister on the shoulder. Ruby was currently going up a light shade of red.

" What is that supposed to mean! " Ruby stuttered, to which the entirety of the table playfully smiled back before turning their attention back to the initiation.

" Let's at least hope that he's a tiny bit more mature than Ruby is " Weiss scoffed which earned her a glare. " Joking, joking " Weiss held up her arms in a defensive fashion which only angered Ruby more.

" Guy's your missing the good bits " Ruby turned back to her phone and giggled along with everyone else when she saw the surprised face of a now airborne Allen Walker.

" Let's see if the other kingdoms make hunters half as good as they do here "

* * *

><p><strong>Allen Walker<strong>

" Well that was rather unexpected! " Allen yelled to Tim Campy, he certainly didn't expect to be launched into the forest, and was surprised at first, but it didn't take long for him to regain control. He was currently falling towards the now dubbed emerald forest, his mission, find an old temple hidden in the forest and take an artifact there back to Beacon. It was remarkably similar to an innocence hunt, however it was much easier due to the fact that he didn't have to worry about akuma or the noah ambushing him. Grimm, while powerful, couldn't lift a finger against an akuma or a noah, so he wasn't that worried about being ambushed. But he did have to worry about the use his innocence. Going by what Ozpin told him the entire initiation would be filmed to the entire university. Seeing how there was no innocence in this world he had to be careful when being filmed. He was currently looking for a place to land, after a few seconds his eyes came across a small lake perfect for landing in, moments later he was on the ground and walking toward's the temple, which could already be seen in the distance.

" I wonder if Beacon is like the Black Order? " Allen whispered, not sure if his voice was being recorded as well. Pushing away some red vines he stepped into the broken path leading to the temple, the temple itself only about three hundred meters away. Squinting he could just make out the "Artifacts" he was supposed to obtain. There, sitting on the same pedestals as when he passed out were a set of multi colored chess pieces. The path Allen was walking on was old and tattered, having to ever so often look down for any massive cracks in the walkway, moving his hood up against the rosy glaring sun Allen began to jog towards the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Team RWBY and JNPR<strong>

" Lucky " Yang chortled crossing her arms and chewing on a hamburger.

" Yang don't speak if you have food in your mouth " Weiss scolded repulsively, to which Yang replied.

" I'm just saying it took us hours to find that damn temple and fight through all of those grimm. While he is currently walking straight towards the temple, not even minutes after landing, plus he hasn't come across a single grimm yet! " Yang sighed " I wish our luck was that good "

" I do have to admit I am a bit disappointed " Blake whispered, moving her spoon around in her ice cream.

" Agreed. That forest should be full of grimm at this point and not even a single Ursa has shown up yet " Weiss replied crossing her arms.

" You two are just angry because you cant study his fighting style " Ruby smirked at her teammates, to which the majority of team JNPR nodded in agreement.

" Speaking of style " Yang moved over and put her sister in a headlock " We need to make sure you meet him He's the only one in this school that's the same age as you, and he seems to like the same style of clothing " Yang teased playfully letting of Ruby and pointing at the white and black coat Allen was currently wearing.

" You two together would look like total criminal's " Blake stated turning a page of her book: "One Hundred Ways to Kill a Grimm"

" Will you guys just stop! " Ruby shouted, her cheeks turning violet red to the playful smiles and laughs of her friends.

* * *

><p>Allen<p>

" I wonder " Allen was currently thinking which chess piece he should take. The pieces had to be more than just hunks of wood, they showed the persons character. The king was definitely out, He wasn't that kind of person. But what kind of person was he? Allen tried to remember his past experiences with the order and his missions. Not a pawn he thought, Allen wasn't the type to blindly follow orders. Nor was he one to give them, so that checks out the king and queen. " What am I " Allen pondered over his options in front of the decaying and molding ruins unaware of the presence behind him.

" What are you?! "

Allen only dodged by a hair, looking up he saw a stinger stuck in the ground where he was previously standing. The yellow stinger was attached to a long black tail, leading back to the grey giant scorpion which had attacked him. This was a Death Stalker Allen thought, one of the many types of grimm Ozpin told him about was the Death Stalker. A giant scorpion with a poisoned stinger, the Death Stalker was not a grimm to be taken lightly. Most times a single Death Stalker was taken on by a group of hunters, or a master hunter, which Allen was not.

" Tch " Allen thought " Will I have to use my innocence? I cant risk Ozpin or the students learning of my true origins, but I can't defeat this thing bare handed what am I going to do? "

" Who are you calling a thing?! " A high pitched voice yelled through Allen's mind.

" Okay that was odd? Fourteenth I didn't mean you " Allen thought at the voice thinking it was the fourteenth, but why would the fourteenth respond to something like that.

" What's odd? "

Allen looked back up at the Death Stalker which now had it's stinger withdrawn and it's head tilted. Allen looked at the beast dumbfounded, could it read his thoughts? That would be the only reason why the scorpion would be positioned in that manor. He had come across akuma that could read minds so it wasn't that far fetched.

" What do you mean mind reading? Is there something wrong about talking with a fellow grimm? " The voice permeated Allen's mind causing the exorcist to grab his face in alarm. Why would the Death Stalker talk to him? Didn't all grimm hate human's? Plus there was no proof that it even was the Death Stalker.

" As for who I am, to clear things up if you bashed your head or something. I am Malicent the strongest of Death Stalkers! " The voice gloated the Death Stalker in front of Allen moving it's claws in an exclaiming fashion before tilting it's head in confusion. " But wait. Why are you so surprised? You do know that we grimm can speak to each other right? Unless your a loner living in a cave " Allen decided to respond not budging from his spot.

" But I'm not a grimm! " Allen thought he was still confused about this world and it's costumes. Ozpin never mentioned anything about something like this before.

" Well your not fully grimm at least. You looked like a hunter when I first saw you, that's why I attacked you. But you also have the smell of a human. So tell me what are you " The Death Stalker moved in closer it's stinger ready to lash out at Allen. Why could he understand this thing? Was it because of his curse? Souls trapped inside akuma could talk to him because of his curse. So was this grimm telepathy linked to his curse as well?

" Curse? What are you talking about? " The Death Stalker asked. Allen had enough of this, all he wanted was to get back to Beacon. Every second he spent here was one lost in his world so he couldn't afford to waste any time. He had to get rid of this Death Stalker. Currently it must look like the two were staring each other down for weaknesses and if Allen let this go on any longer he could arouse suspicion.

" Go away grimm, or I will kill you " Allen thought trying to be as intimidating as possible. To his disappointment the grim just blinked and laughed.

" HAHAHAHAHA what's this? A youngling threating me?! The great Malicent! Don't even try boy I have taken down countless hunters and grimm alike, it angers me that you think you could get away with saying something as cocky as that. DIE! " The Death Stalker charged at Allen it's poison dripping stinger lunging at Allen, Allen dodged to the side and jumped onto Malicent's stinger, hoping to find some weak spot he could take advantage of. Trying to shake Allen off Malicent hammered his tail into the ground causing Allen to go flying onto the grimm's back.

" Get off, Get off, Get off! You little pest! " Malicent roared into Allen's mind, thrashing around in the temple courtyard. Before he fell of Allen grabbed the stinger with his left hand. Wrapping his legs around where the stinger was attached to the tail, he jerked his legs snapping the stinger from the tail causing a bit of blood to spurt out from the stump.

" YOU BASTARD NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL GRIND YOUR BONES! " Malicent threw Allen off of his tail and into the ground, making Allen cough up some blood which he wiped off his lips with his right hand. Malicent charged at Allen pincers snapping ready to cut the enemy up into little bits. Before the claws made contact Malicent swung his tail at Allen catching him off guard and sending him flying into a stone pillar. Malicent walked up to the now lying Allen walker his right pincer grabbing Allen's torso and the other grabbing Allen's right leg. " I will tear you in half! " Malicent screamed, stopping when Allen's gloved left fist landed dead center of the Death Stalker's face. After a few seconds Malicent dropped Allen screaming. " What the hell did you do to me?! " Malicent was rubbing his face frantically with his pincers, almost like Allen hit him with liquid metal. Allen was currently standing four meters from the Death Stalker, watching as the bruise he made on the Death Stalker face grow and worsen. If grimm were truly creatures of darkness like Ozpin said then they should react to innocence. However he wasn't expecting something as dramatic as this. The area where he punched Milicent quickly began to blacken and spread consuming the grimm's entire body like a ever worsening plague. To an unknown student it would have looked like he poisoned the grimm with some kind of poison, but Allen knew better. He was a wielder of innocence born to destroy the darkness. Grimm where not built to deal with innocence like akuma were. From what he was seeing, a single touch from his innocence could destroy an entire grimm. Allen stared at Malicent with pity, he could only imagine the pain the creature was going through. Something that no being should ever have to experience.

Malicent was currently lying on the ground, the last of his life draining away. Before the grimm crumbled into dust it looked at Allen and asked him one question through the grimms telepathy. " What are you? " Malicent coughed before beginning to crumble away, to which Allen answered standing over the grimm.

" An exorcist "

* * *

><p>Allen was currently rushing back to the monument relieved that it wasn't destroyed in the fight. He had enough fighting for one day and just wanted to get back to Beacon. Quickly scanning over the chess pieces he finally found the piece that suited him, the white knight symbolizing honor and strength, one who would go against the world to protect those he cared about. Grabbing the chess piece and stuffing it into one of his larger coat pockets he ran back to Beacon. It didn't take long before he was climbing up the side of the Cliffside, Tim Campy following him at his side, gripping on a small ledge just beneath the top he hoisted himself up onto the surface. Jumping right in front of a smiling Ozpin. Who was currently clapping in congratulations. Allen opened his coat pocket and tossed the knight to Ozpin, catching the chess piece placing it into a bag to his side.<p>

" Well I must congratulate you Allen. I have never seen a toxin used so well in a fight, it makes me think of how much potential you have as a hunter " Ozpin smiled holding out his hand for Allen to shake. " I look forward to seeing you on campus Allen Walker " Allen shook Ozpin's hand smiling at the man " Thank you ". Before the two could walk off a loud growl penetrated the silence, Allen looked down finally realizing how hungry he was, which Ozpin noticed.

" Lunch is still in session why don't you go get a bite to eat Allen " Ozpin exclaimed waving to Allen as he walked away.

" Thank you Ozpin! I look forward to your classes " Allen yelled smiling. Ozpin just smiled back before walking back to his office, Allen currently walking in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria.

" I wonder what kind of people Beacon teaches "


End file.
